


Congratuation!! You Have Become A minion (not the yellow ones)

by Hellothere27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellothere27/pseuds/Hellothere27
Summary: Basically, Harry becomes a minion for the Universe and the title of Master of Death is just a bait to lure people in!!!....(I suck at summary T-T)(Warning! first time writing and suck at witing too. Read at your own risk)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1: The next great adventure ??

**Author's Note:**

> >>>>>>> P L E A S E R E A D <<<<<<<  
NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!
> 
> Please be aware that I am NOT good at writing, it like my worst subject so do not hold much hope for this.  
I just really need to let this out...  
P/s: This is like the first time I ever write anything...so if it not to you liking please don't continue.  
.  
.  
.  
So~~~, I just has this idea of Harry jumping into different universes/dimensions/realms and doing whatever the hell he want or creating chaos as he goes.  
BUT!!!  
It is actually his JOB to do so!!! and - and -and he has like co-workers and boss and can commute off worlds/between worlds??
> 
> This story actually is me making sense of how that came to be like a prequel for a not-so-sure-if-the-will-be story/sequel
> 
> so yeah... let go!!!

* * *

_‘Ah, I remember this place. It brings back memories~~.’ _Harry Potter signs.

Last thing he remembered is finally saying goodbye to his family. For what it worth, dying of old age is quite the accomplishment for Harry. He was sure he was going to kick the bucket by being killed or some freak accidents like eaten by a basilisk.

Even though he assumed he would return here in the end, woke up lying butt naked on his back in this bleach white King Cross station was not what he has in mind.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-_(before Harry got sent to this colorless space!!!)-.-.-.-._

Life after Riddle final fall was full of trails and adjustments. For Harry and friends, especially for the wizard communities, Britain took the most damage in the war. A line of command needed to be established to direct the people. There were lots to do: cleaning up the after, taking care of the injuries and death, fixing the ministry and a million more things. Muggleborns, half-bloods, pure bloods, creatures, etc. all came together to help.

When the ministry members tried to regain their power and positions from before, their plan was brutally destroyed by one Hermione Granger. She basically stormed in, stamped on those incompetent, good for nothing *beep* and took control of the entire ministry. She was at her last straw. She had just survived being hunted, participate the most terrible magical war ever, saw her best friend being the biggest idiot martyr in the whole FUCKING UNIVERSE!!!! She was not letting these fools ruined all of their effort!!!!

And thus, marked the beginning of the Granger takeover, with an iron will and iron fist.

Well, it not like anyone else could do better. Beside, Hermione had came a long way since the bossy, know it all, rule loving, adult-always-right, annoying (she truly was, but Harry wasn’t stupid to say it out loud, thank you very much) first year at Hogwarts. Being Harry friends has helped her grown up, become wiser and the war had hardened her, more aware, wary, calculated toward most things.

She later on married Ron Weasley, when he actually built up the gut to ask her that is. They then have a family together. The Granger reign didn’t end at her retirement but continue with her apprentices, who she trained personal to take over each other, herself look after them as an adviser or a member of the counselors.

Not surprisingly, everyone approved of her. the Hogwarts students and DA give her their full support and enforce it as they join the system _(it was very awe inspiring and frightening, to be honest. Especially the Hufflepuff, they were right to warn about the silent ones.)_

As for Harry well, adjustment was the hardest for him. From being abuse from his family, to child solider in training then actual child solider, to being nationally hunted, to walking to his own death then return to the living… well you can imagine how to adjust to that now everything is over (thank for nothing Dumbledore!!! You bastard planned for this didn’t you!!! Harry still hadn’t decided if the part he came back was in the plan or not?)

He tried to moved on. Married Ginny Weasley as people expect of him, became head auror, whipped his department up to shape and to his standard, had children, three in total, 2 boys and 1 girls, _as he was expected_. He wasn’t happy. He wasn’t sure if he know how to be so with everything has happened to him. Ginny wasn’t happy as well. She wanted to experience life more not stuck in the house with duties of being Lady Potter or Harry’s wife

One day, Harry and Ginny sat down and talk. They both decided to dissolve their married but still friends and shared custody of the children. A few year later, Teddy Lupin, Harry’s Godson join the family after his grandmother can not take him anymore due to her falling health.

Ginny, well, she had done a lot since then. Last he check she was playing quidditch professional, with a new boyfriend.

Harry followed Ginny examples. He quit his job, make sure to place someone actual competent in his position or Minister Granger will come to him for blood. He tried things, took on hobbies. Wood crafting, surfing, cooking (now for pleasure, with no Dursleys around he found it quite enjoyable), magic research, potion (same with cooking, with teachers not purposely sabotaged him), ritual magic, creatures, etc. he wanted to try everything now that he had the opportunity to do so. It revived his thirst for explore and adventure. And with the Potter and Black fortune, it not like Harry can not afford it. He made sure to invest and other projects to bring back money of course, money or in wizard case gold does not grow on tree (or do they? Hm…).

He did have a few relationships, here and there. None really last though. But everybody involved part on good term, some he still kept in contacted and considered friends.

Then Harry came across Damian, an Italian pâtissier, when he visited Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin had become a surprising good friend to the wandering Gryffindor. Damian own a café shop in the Italian magical center. It only took him six months to ask him out, three years flirting, begging, and courting for Damian to say yes.

Of course, this didn’t mean he abandon his duty as a Lord while having fun. He had to, if not the Granger wrath shall be upon him, cue shudder. One time! One time, he missed a meeting, The Meeting in fact, Hermione had blasted down his door drag him out of beg (he may drink a little too much the night before) and into the meeting room, still in his pajama.

There are undoubtedly bums on the roads, some not worth mentioning, some alright still manageable, other WTF-Harry-your-luck-is-acting-up-again!!!!!. But he is proud to say he is content, truly content with his live.

On his bed, at the age of 280, recorded as one of the oldest wizards have ever lived and the last of his generation. Luckily, not the oldest. Knowing his luck, he could have been an immortal. Phew, one massive bullet dodged. (he regretted saying that, he jinxed himself. Dammit!!)

But then, surrounding by his family and friends he felt truly truly from the very depth of his heart, happy joy. Everyone has tears in their eyes, some already crying, the children bailing their out. They smile and wish him luck on his next great adventure.

And so Harry Potter, BWL, conqueror, Dark Lords vanquisher, etc. (insert wizards ridiculous naming here, that is something Harry won’t missed Ha!) finally rest his wary soul surrounded by love ones and feeling blessed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello and Welcome !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of walking and finally someone!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Harry potter!!!

* * *

Now we return to the naked Harry, who still haven’t moved from the position he found himself in.

He takes in the blissful sense of lack of pain, _back pain and joint pain cracking at his every movements are not to be underestimated!!!_

_‘Well, at least there no one here to see. Merlin forbit, Dumbledore (the bastard) appears and commends on his state of dress (or lack of it)’_

Another hour or so of doing nothing. Harry sits up to survey his surroundings. There is nothing much, white wall, white floor, white railroads,

white benches, stones, etc. _everything is white!_ He can see very clearly even with no source of light anywhere, do things in here glow or something?

Then a memory surface, Harry immediately looks under the nearest bench and let go a breath of relief. No fragment, pitiful abnormal form of Voldemort under there. Then a look at his hand had Harry pause, they are obviously his but they are smooth, lacking the numerous scars he obtained throughout his life. A quick look down his body, the same and his gets his abs back, wicked!! Touching his face, no wrinkles!!

“If only there were a mirror here”

As if by summon, a full body mirror materialized in front of him. Standing before the mirror, in all its glory is a twenty-ish Harry Potter, lean with muscle and of course the abs!!!

“Well, hello, handsome”

“Hm… the mirror appeared so maybe…” and behold. With a thought Harry now dress in a faded-jeans, V collar white shirt (why white?), and sneaker. No glasses since his eyes seem to have been fixed. A final check with the mirror and resigns himself to the white shirt (isn’t this place bleach enough?)

“What to do now? Explore or wait here until who know when for something to happen.” The latter is definitely a not go so explore it is!!!

Harry pick a random direction and begin walking

* * *

“I’m bored, I’m Bored, bored, Bored, BORED, **BORED**!!!!!!” the last word come out as a scream

Atfer walking for who know how long, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years (okay, maybe not the last part), but seriously he been walking for a while now and haven’t feeling in the slightest tired.

His thought then turn to a story he heard long ago.

‘_maybe it like in that story with the dancing shoes that the girl dance in till her feet bleed and mine vie walking. Did her legs come off in the end or was it a different story. Hm…’_

Before he loses his thought further, a dark blog a faraway contract to the ever white of this dame place (he is sick of here, there are nothing, nothing at all).

As he came closed, the blog give form to a man siting on a bench. He is wearing a full muggle business suit beneath a wizard coat. The suit is dark navy blue almost black, white t-shirt, top the button undone. The coat in a soft blue material floating, slick like that of the invisible coat. The man’s hair is straight, long about below his chin is tie back in a low short tail. There is a case beside him full of paper.

Harry shudders, thinking back to all the paperwork he has to get through from before.

Before Harry could say anything, the man looks up and subjects him to a heterochromatic gaze. Green not unlike Harry own, other a bright blue as if glow, they were hypnotic and disconcerting as well. Harry could sense that they are old, older than himself or his own eyes could ever be. They give off a boned deep tiredness the world weary kind. Then just suddenly it was cut.

“Ah, Harry Potter, I’ve been waiting. Right on time too, very punctual. I like you already” the man gives him a proud? look.

“Thank you. Who are you?” totally fine with a stranger knowing his name.

“You can call me Hadrian for now. I’m the parallel manager for this sector of this Universe. And you my dearest newest friend has been chosen to be an agent for discord (_i.e. fate bitch _thought Hadrian). Congratulation on your promotion!!!!”

Harry stares blandly at the man now dub Hadrian and contemplate his sanity and blaming his luck.

“Huh? Excuse me, can you repeat that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those make it to this.  
thanks so much for sticking here!!  
if you know any BAMF Harry (no fem!harry) please let me know!!


	3. Explain please!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an explanation!! kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter!!!

* * *

_“Huh? Excuse me, can you repeat that?”_

* * *

  


“Do you want the long version or short one?”

  


“Er…”

_  
_

_Aurors instinct says long version!!! This is obviously the ultimate point of Potter Luck!! Cursed into the afterlife too! We need the fine details before this person could draw us into whatever scheme this is!!!!_ __

_Gut instinct states short version. Well, it has saved him multiple times during his life so he trusts his gut more then anything. Besides, this man-Hadrian hasn’t given him any bad vide yet… and his adventure senses are tingling._

_Hhm…Why not_

Conclusion: Short version it is!!!! Details can come later!!

  


It is not like he has anything to lose anymore. _Being dead and all. _

  


Finished with his thought. He says: “Short first, please? At least, let me get my head around this situation, yes?”

  


Hadrian who appears to have been observing him, simply give an amusing look before nodding.

  


* * *

  


There exist multiple worlds. Some are parallels of each other, similar but different. They follow the concept of each world born form a different choice makes at a specific point in a person life. These kinds of world are endless, uncountable.

Others are completely different, unique to themselves. These only have small parallel to themselves, less then five. And many others as well.

  


Normally, they can exist and sustain themselves just fine. However, there are occasions when these worlds collide. If that happened, the best case they would merge into one with minor problems. If not, they risk destruction or corruption. The former is obvious. The latter on the other hand, just says that it similar to a zombie takeover with the change of spreading to nearby world.

  


That is where we come in!

  


Our duty is to insure these worlds survive to the best of our ability or to keep safe how many we probably can.

  


We create chaos, disorder forcing worlds or habitants to either to adapt or create order back, a catalyst event or a sequent of events if you want. In some cases, it is fine if we simply guide them, show them the way, subtly of course.

  


Because we are not fully a habitant, some limiters in these worlds are not apply to us. However, our influences will also be limited by the world rules.

  


* * *

  


“Okay… so why discord?”

  


“Ah, that is because the nature of our power or in this case: magic, pure magical energy. In their natural form, magic in uncontrollable, chaotic. There must exist unbalance for magic to exist somewhat stably. So just create order is rather improbable and no guaranteed that the magic would take or compatible with thw worlds on long term.”

  


“You said I was promoted, but how did I do it? And you implied that I was already working as an agent? How?” says Harry very confused.

  


Instead if answering, Hadrian holds out a pendant which was on a thin chain around his neck.

  


A very familiar shape as well. A triangle pendant with a circle within touching all the sides and a straight line in the middle. The Deathly Hollow symbol.  


  


Harry’s face blanch instantly.

  


Harry remembers the Hallow. They suddenly appear on his bed stand, next to his glasses. The coat folded neatly (it was in the closet), on it sat the ring with the resurrection stone (left in the forest) and the elder wand (snap and throw over the Hogwarts bridge) the morning after his marriage ceremony to Damian. Luckily, he was able to hide them before anyone can see, in the deepest vault of the goblin bank in the heart of the goblin nation. They still occasionally appear out of nowhere near him!!!  


  


“This is one of the recruit requirements for the position. It also happens to be the decisive factor for the position as well, you could say. Of course other objectives that need to be reached, you just happened to fulfil them all without knowing.”

  


_Dame it!!__ I’ve been played!!! By Fate!!!???’ _Harry cruses in his head.

  


“All of our agent are like that as well” Hadrian says humorlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
:)


	4. Okay, Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter. Finally.

“Let me guess, Voldemort is also among the requirements, isn’t he?” in a resigned, defeated voice.

“Well not exactly, but that earned you a bonus point really. This position mainly for supporting purposes not direct intervention with prophesy. Most of them you complete after, when you were on your journey of self-discovery.”

“Any chances of me refusing and moving on to meet my family?”

“Sorry. You were nominated so you need to at least finish one assignment to visit your family” Hadrian mercilessly said, dashing Harry hope with it. Seeing Harry dejected look, he signs.

“Sorry, but that the rule. You may not be feeling it, but the trip here took a lot out of you, if you went to you family now, your form may not hold and soul will dissipate. Like smoke”

“Fuck! Wait, you said now does that mean…” Harry asked hopefully

“Yes, you could wait here to recharge. However, how long is the question. As you may have noticed, in here time flows differently from your world. There, it may take days or a couple of weeks, but here well, that could be years at the very least, hundred perhaps. Who know?” And it was crushed again, this fucker. Hadrian rolled his eyes and continue.

“With your type, you would probably go insane before then, more than Dumbledore or Riddle even”

“Point”

“So why not take this chance, have a little fun. You don’t actually need to interact or involve with that world prophesy or anything, just a push here, a pull there, advise, suggestion, words at the right time and you done, background work, support character and such!! If you like, you can leave immediately or even stay afterward until your natural death in that world”.

Well no prophesy, does sound attractive. And it has been since he was on any truly dangerous adventure. He just needs to finish the task then he is home free. Meet his family or continue to explored. That would be fun indeed.

“A little adventure before meeting the family. What do you say?”

* * *

“Phew, another one down. Poor guy doesn’t even know what he even agreed to” Hadrian, or Harry Potter, a variation of HP anyway say as his counterpart got send away.

He is one of the first that was picked for this job. Back then, all of his coworkers and him had to worked their ass off and create a more comprehensible system since you know there was none.

Basically, managers will be in charge of their own variation selves. Like just now.

He does miss being an agent, sometimes, but not like he can now. The reason he is the managers is his very present has grown too much for a world to host him long enough for an assignment. He could visit or lend help to other agents of course, however he cannot stay for long.

“What I said was true anyway, if missing a little bit here and there. It is his own fault for not asking more. But most if Harry are like that. Oh well, I hope he has some fun now.” He mused

In all honesty, being an agent is nothing more than a glorified Fate bitch and her minion, fixing her mistakes. Sometime things just don’t work out and must receive outside assistance.

The agents, themselves is subjected to the very world they got sent to. Because worlds can’t reach to their avatars (chosen one(s)) so the agent become their bridge to make/force things to happen.

But they have some leeway of doing whatever the fuck they want as long as their task is done.

“Oh well, he’ll find sooner or later” Hadrian went back to his work in his office on the other side of existent to better watch as worlds progress.

“Hm, should I talk to Harrison next? He is just about there now and his killing spread is dying down as well? Decision, decision”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks. for sticking until this.  
This story has been awful!!  
But I just have to got this concept out of my mind.
> 
> Bye, Bye. :)

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATS ON MAKING IT THIS FAR!!!  



End file.
